DBZ Maja Future: Episode 21
Summary: In the previous episode the Z-Fighters came back to Headquarters for treatment for minor wounds and for briefing. Before they knew it an agrument raged among them. Some wanted to just kill the Majin saiyans after the baby was born then wish them back and then wish back all the people they hurt, using the (Namekian) Dragonballs. But on the other side they agrued that it wasn't fair, right or logic to kill them then bring them back and think that all was ok. There arguments were stopped when Pariah begin have contractions. She was going into preterm labour and she ended up delivering a 6 pound baby girl she named Cloves. While in the back of his mind Cotton knew that he couldn't wait much longer to go get his sister. DBZ Maja Future: Episode 21 Majin Talina screamed as water ran down her leg. She kicked of her leggings and giving her his power Majin Jace fell. Hurrying she flew to an abandoned parking garage. Screaming she gave birth to her baby boy. Holding the crying newborn she slid off her vest and rapped him in it. With a shaking hand she wrote 'RT' on his forehead in her own blood. Standing up wincing she flew off to the east and setting him down as carefully as she could she built a small pile of soft leaves and greens. Kissing hiim gentley she set him down and fired a flare, signaling to the Z-Fighters his location. Flying off with tears in her eyes she made it to the Lookout. Falling to the ground she passed out. When she woke Babidi stood in front of Majin Jace. Dizzily she stood up and with an evil grin on his face he kicked Majin Jace off the side of Kami's Lookout. Screaming she tried to fly to get him but was stopped by 0XX11, still weak and disoriented from labour she faultered and herself was thrown off the Lookout. **** "Oh my God" Pariah said shocked as she and Cotton looked down at the crying newborn. Scooping him up she carried him to the plane and alerted Gohan. Back at the Hospital they checked him over, he was fine and writing down 'RT' they knew that was his name. With tears pouring down her cheeks she walked out of the room and went 2 doors down to see her baby girl. Picking her up she sat down and cried. **** Reaching out for Jace hand she muttered something before passing out again. Inside her the saiyans battled against the crazed, Majin energy. Thinking of her baby and Jace she wondered if she was going to make it out of this. With blurry eyes her temples throbbed, she was sitting upright tethered by magic to a beam. Jace sat beside her limply. Glaring at Babidi she used what very little strength she had left and broke free of the hold. Smiling wickedly at her he said "Rebelious much?, Well 0XX11 take care of it" picking up a still limp Jace 0XX11 held him so Talina could see. Tears escaped her eyes as she lowered into a fighting stance, Distantly 0XX11 said "You fight me I'll snap his neck" just then Jace awoke and though dazed he said "Don't listen to them Talina do it you have to stop this I'll be alright, we'll make it and we'll see each other again". With angry, hot tears flowing down her face she attacked, in an instant Jace lay dead with a smile on his face. Screaming Talina attacked and using strength from deep inside she spoke cryptic words to Babidi and 0XX11, she sent them to the Abyss of Oblivion that was located in the deepest depths under Hell. Still crying she flung off blasts here and there all the while crying. Jace was dead and it was her fault. Shaking she fired off another flare she flew off. Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages